implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been....
This is going to be a short 1 page article. The POD is that colonial rule worked in part of Africa. What would have a nation been like if the British Empire (and maybe the French Empire as well) had succeeded in their cultural gaols and also held out much longer, like say until 1972... Overview Stats *Size- 3,186 sq mi (8,254km2). *Colony established-1845. *Population (2010)- 297,675. *Capital city- Muluwheyo City. *Former colonial power- The UK. *Official language- English and Ovambo. *Other Languages- Herero, Bushman, Darama, Afrikaans, German, Chewa, Ovimbundu, Namaqua and a few Greek and Portuguese speakers. *Currency- UK £ (official), RSA Rand and Namibian Rand (unofficaly). *Ethic groups- 64% Ovambo, 12% White (8% British, 2.5% Afrikaners, 1% Rhodesian Whites, 0.5% Greek), 7% Coloureds, 5% Darama, 4% Herero, 3% Ovimbundu, 1.5% Bushmen, 1% Chewa, 1% Namaqua, 1% Xindonga and 0.5% Tswana. *Religion- Protestant 64%, 33% Animist and 3% Roman Catholic. *Top exports- Tin, tin plate, coal, coke, sand, glass and cassava. *Top imports- Oil, processed food, spare parts, plastics, wire, furniture, building materials, electrical macheiary and Land Rovers. *Capital-Muluweyo. *Biggest city-Muluweyo (115,000 in the city proper and 10,000 in the suburbs). *Other cities/towns-Point Portugal (65,000), Port Tony Smith (17,000), New Dartford (15,550), Boerburg (15,500) and New Warwick (15,450), *President- Nomzamo Sarah N’ktarvi of the LDP. *Regime- Semi-presidential republic. History Hunter gatherers settled the territory in the stone and iron ages, followed later by Bantu settlers centurys later. The first whites arived in 1450. The (OTL) Portuguese navigator Diogo Cão reached Point Portugal. The British held sway from 1845 to in's indpendence in 1972. The Bushman (San) era Human hunter-gatherers types moved into what would become northern Muluwheyo following the last glacial period. This was either in the Neolithic period around 8,000 BC, or in the long humid period which followed that lasted up to around 3,000 BC. Archaeological excavations near Poer Corfe had revealed evidence of some sparse settlement by hunter-gatherers in the late stone age, followed by a noticeably larger settled population in the early Iron Age, who produced dimpled pottery, miniature stone carvings and iron tools. It is suspected that these scattered and settled populations were connected to the former Twa Pigmy culture of the Great Rift Valley. Bushmen (San) first arrived in about 4,000 BC, who appear to have flourished until about 1,000 BC, as depicted in a series of rock paintings near Boerburg and Port Eric, which date from about 6,000-1,000 years ago. The Bushmen were replaced as the dominant by the Namaqua in circa 500AD. Tsodilo_Hills_rock_paintings4.jpg|A 6,000-5,000 year old Bushman painting near Boerburg. San-Paintings_Murewa_ZW.jpg|2,000-1,000 old Bushman paintings near Port Eric. The Bantu era Several Xindonga tribes drifed in to St. Lawrencia county in the 12th Century according to resent archalogical evidence and long held tribal oral traditions. Archaeological evidence also points to a brief trade in Arab pottery and local gemstones in Muluwheyo bay during the mid-14th century. The Chewa people came to the south of the country in about 1400AD and remained the ruling tribe until the arrival of the Portuguese slave traders came 200 years later. The Chewa had mastered the use of metal, unlike the tribes they were to conquer, so making up for lack of Chewa numbers. Sadly none of the tribes would be able to stop the Portuguese slave traders. The (OTL) Portuguese navigator Diogo Cão reached Point Portugal, to the north of the Muluwheyo bay, in 1485. BaKongo traders from the nearby (OTL) Kongo Empire would briefly trade with the people of Muluwheyo bay during the mid to late 15th century. Chongoni_rock_art.jpg|1,600 year old Chewa painting near New Brent. A Bowl_by_the_Kongo_peoples.jpg|A Kongo bowl from Port Corfe, in the National Museum of African Art, Washington, DC Post-Portuguese contact. The (OTL) Portuguese slave traders would pillage the (ATL) enclave for slaves from between roughly 1545 to 1745, taking approximately 500 over to Brazil in that time. A few British, Dutch and French slave traders would also take a lesser number, in the late 17th century, from what would become the nation's Costal Region. As a result of the destruction of the native Chewa state, the power vacuum was filled by the various newly arrived Herero in the 17th century, but the Portuguese would soon bring their civilization to an end. Eventually, the region fell in to chaos, which only ended by the gradual take over by migrating Ovimbundu and Ovambo tribes in the early to mid-18th century. The Ovambo-Chewa would engage in a nearly 100 year long on-off tribal war with ach other untill it was peacefuly stoped by Britsh imperial intervention. The town of Klenunga was founded by a Portuguese Catholic missionary in 1790, and became the first outpost of Christianity in the nation. The local industry was diamond mining, but this only lasted for about 10 years and was never very prospers. Portugal sold it's 'claime' to Spain, who ruled it in a 'arms leangth way' from 1795 to 1835. Colonial era. The Spanish did not significantly alter the social structure of the county, but exerted influence by supporting the Ovimbundu and Ovambo king and the existing hierarchy, along with the delegating power to local chiefs. The British simplified and centralised the complex power structure. They would go on to launce major projects in education, health, public works, and agricultural supervision, including new crops and improved agricultural techniques to try to reduce the regularly occurring desert land famines. British traders first arrived in 1835, then French Catholic missionaries arrived in 1845, and finally Prussian Lutheran missionaries arrived in 1875. British rule was over the territory first guaranteed when Prussia, the Britain, France, Spain and Portugal singed the London Accords of 1845 and 1846. France retained control of Boule Island until 1865, when it was sold off to the UK. The French pastor and well known (ATL) humanitarian Henri Boule unified the desperate desert clans in county and founded the Northern County village of Boule in 1865, around a local well, which he personally dug out. He also claimed the then uninanbated Boule Island for France in 1851. Christianity began to make heavy inroads into the local religions, with most conversions to Christianity happening among the Ovambo in 1872, 1873, 1887 and 1890. The Finnish evangelist Cecilia Geiger and here 2 loyal followers St. Grace Savimbi and St. Lawrencia Bingu would help maintain Henri Boule’s well in the 1890s and 1900s. An unforeseen smallpox then plague killed 60 (about 10%) of the Bushmen and 150 (about 10%) Ovambo in 1867. It was in the wake of this sad event that the British colonial authorities tried and succeeded in improving the locals lives with improved farming techniques, the peaceable ending of the Ovambo-Chewa war and a literacy campaign in the Far Northern and Point Portugal counties. A revolt by Afrikaners in the newly founded town of Boerburg in 1894, was brutally suppressed by British troops and their loyal Ovambo militia men. Urban and rural settlements were enlarged as irrigation, sewage and water supplies were improved trough out the enclave between 1895 and 1908 by a small band of Christian British and Swedish philanthropists in order to fight malaria and cholera. The farming of Cassava around Boerburg, Point Portugal, Keizerberg, and Koliki would gradually rise between 1909 and 1918. Subsequently the population began to grow rapidly until the late 1960's. Some more Afrikaners and a few Tswana would migrate in to the south of the country in the 1920's In World War 1 it was briefly attacked by a 2,000 strong Prussian army advancing westward from the interior. A brief battle took place near Koliki, in which (ATL) Lt Tony Smith numerically inferior, but tacitly superior 500 strong colonial garrison forces, along with some 250 native levies, just managed to defeat the advancing Prussians after 2 hours of bitter hand to hand fighting in the scorching savannah lands. Little happen over the next 50 years exit for the Great Depression closing one of the 2 coal mine near Koliki for 10 years, 6 people (5 British and 1 Ovambo) volunteering to join the British forces fighting Rommel in North Africa and the 1st tin mine opening in 1947, thus creating Tin City. The UK also welcomed it's first Muluwheyo ex-colonial graduate at Cambridge in 1952. A second tin mine opened , near Tin City, in 1964 and then a third in 1968, bringing much wealth, prestige and industrialisation (as well as 1,000 British, 80 White Rhodesian and 50 Greek immigrants) to the enclave. As part of the plan to redevelop the enclave and make it ready for independence, the 2 1/2 year long building of Port Tony Smith, just south of the old port at Point Portugal in 1968. As time passed power was transferred to the strong Oxford-Cambridge-Sandhurst collage trained western social elite. From independence to today. Independence occurred peacefully in 1972, Under the Liberal Democratic President, Nicklaus Rolihlahla N’ktarvi, with monitory union continuing in to the present day. Nicklaus' daughter, Nomzamo, would become president in 2008. A minor lead mine opened near Tin City in 1979, bringing more prosperity and 60 ethnic-German Namibian migrant Labours to the nation. The first coal-fired powered powerstation was biult in Muluwheyo city in 1972 and the scond was biulit in Boerburg during 1982. Later both (OTL) SWAPO and (OTL) SWANU were to prove a major problem as Namibia fought against South Africa in the 1980s, with a low level rural insurgency in 1982 and a brief anti-white letter-bombing campaign in 1983. The vast bulk of the populous was not swayed by the Marxist-Leninist SWANU ideology and rejected it out of hand in favour of their native verity of Anglophile-Liberal Democracy. In 1989, South Africa made a mutual defence treaty with Muluwheyo. Niger, Angola, Namibia, Botswana and Mozambique agreed to similar treaties in the next few years. The tiny nation joined NATO in 1999. These treaties were made in the wake of a brief set of (ATL) UNITA attacks on the (ATL) pro-MPLA village of Tonytown in Northern Region. Government and politics The presidency The national parliament . The country got self-rule in 1966 and independence in 1972. Miss Botswana 08 Itseng Kgomotso.jpg|President Nomzamo Sarah N’ktarvi of the LDP. President Guebuza 2006.jpg|Prime Minister Athoney Schmid the LDP. Muluwheyo_counties_map.png|The nation's counties. 2007 and 2008 Violence in Kenya.jpg|Street battels during the May-July 1994 amy coup. Counties . Windhoek-Skyline.jpg|A picture of the skyline of Outer Muluwheyo. The mountains of the Kigstonland range are in the background. Beach of Coatinha in Benguela, Angola.jpg|Point Portugal (phisical feature) is 1.2km north of the name that has it's name. Kalahari C17.jpg|The desert in eastern province. Tengeru market.jpg|A market in Point Portugal. Mercury Island, just off the Diamond Coast of Namibia (by Brian McMorrow).jpg|(ATL) Boule island near Port Eric. On the beach galleryfull.jpg|Ovambo women on a beach near Port Peach. National politics Voting system It uses the first past the post system to elect a 44 strong parliament, 10 strong county councils and a preseident for 4 years. Polling is noted for being exceptionally free and fair. Election related violence is rare apart from during the brief military Junta of the 1990s. Foreign relations *Top allies- UK, Namibia, S. Africa and Barbados. *Top enemies- Germany, Somalia and Zimbabwe. Demographics Religion Protestant 64%, 33% Animist and 3% Roman Catholic. Literacy 98% for whites, 97% for Ovambo/coloureds, 95% Darama, 87% for Chewa and 72% of Bushmen. Life expectancy 72 For non-Bushmen and 67 for Bushmen. The infant mortality rate stands at 10.12 deaths per 1,000 live births for all races (2009). Honour killings and arranged marriages were outlawed in 2008. Poverty and jobs Between 1994 and 2006, average annual GDP growth was approximately 8%, however, the desrt interior of the country remains one of the poorest and most underdeveloped in places in Africa. Housing The number of homes without air-con and/or a private bathroom is 18.5% (2009). Animals A bad foot and mouth outbreak also hit the republic in 2001, in which 100 (75%of all cattle) were put down and incinerated in the local power station. List of major towns and other settlements #Muluwheyo City, Muluwheyo City (115,000), #Point Portugal town, Point Portugal town (65,000), #Port Tony Smith, Port Tony Smith (17,000), #New Dartford, New Kent (15,550), #Boerburg, Southern (15,500), #New Warwick, New Warwick (15,450), #Outer Muluwheyo, Outer Muluwheyo (10,000) #Lupatulaika, Lupatulaika (7,500), #Port Corfe, Port Corfe (6,500), #Koliki, Koliki (1,275), #Tin City, Tin City (6,500), #Coin, Klenunga. (4,200) #Karonga, Karonga-Tengeru (3,000), #Tengeru, Karonga-Tengeru (2,000), #Port Blair, Far Northern (1,890), #St. LawrenciaSt, Lawrencia (1,300), #Cecilia Geiger, Cecilia Geiger (1,200), #St. Grace, St. Grace (1,400), # Gertudeville, St. Grace (1,100), #New Brent, New Brent (2,550), #Aputa, Eastern (1,500), #Klenunga, Klenunga (3,576), #Kaloknieh, Central (1,000), #Molulu, Mulluo-Molulu (950), #Kallikal, Central (500), #Keizerberg, Southern (500), #Mulluo, Mulluo-Molulu (450), #Port Brackley, Costal (275), #Fort Ian, Costal (250), #Fort Ewan, Mulluo-Molulu (150), #New Daventry, New Warwick (105), #Port Arthur, Costal (102), #Port Eric, Costal (101), #Port Peach, Southern (100), #Polly, Western, (100), #Boule, Northern (100), #New Barnet, Northern (100), #Tonytown, Northern (100). Windhoek-Skyline.jpg|A picture of the skyline of Outer Muluwheyo. The mountains of the Kigstonland range are in the background. Bosjesmannendorp.jpg|Native Bushmen in the village of Kallikal in Central County. Marginal of Luanda.jpg|Muluwheyo city. Angola town 4591 (2).jpg|A street in Klenunga. Tengeru market.jpg|A market in Point Portugal. Walvis Bay aerial.jpg|Port Brackley. Soweto township.jpg|A shanty town belonging to the lead and tin miners of Tin City. Gambia National Assembly and Marina Parade (2).jpg|The mane concourse in Port Blair. Economy Agriculture Mining Trade Energy Retail Tourism Stock Exchange Customs, excise and taxation Telecommunications Defence Air Force There is a small local air force of 12 fighters, 2 transports, 2 helicopters, 2 light bombers and 1 Hawkeye spy plane. There are also 9 British fighters and 2 British reconnaissance aircraft, 10 American fighters, 2 American bombers and 2 S. African fighter-bombers. The only major military airfield is at Tony Smith Air force Base. Spitang2.jpg|The 9 Brtish Spitstangs 13SM325.jpg|The 2 UK marked Supermarine Type 325 Light Bomber/Reconnaissance B-17e.jpg|RAF "Fortress IV/B-17E P-67.jpg|P-67 "Moonbat" P-51_(3).jpg|8 P-51 Mustang recon-fighter aircraft. Spitang3.jpg|8 Muluwheyo Spitstags BELIZE 90 10.jpg|A Hawkeye spy plain at Tony Smith Airforce Base. Navy There is a small navy of 2 Frigates, 1 corvette, 1 minelayer, 1 minesweeper, 3 patrol boats and 2 Sea King helicopters. 20080702-Faliron-HS_Aittitos_P-268.jpg|The patrol boat MNV Teeth. ARADrummondP31.jpg|The Frigate MNV Toby Smith. Army The national army has 3 CH-47 Chinook helicopters, 6 Centurion tanks (1 is in storage due to damage caused in the war with SWAPO and SWANU.), 1 Véhicule de l'Avant Blindé APC, 5 Chieftain, 10 M30 107 mm (4.2 inch Mortar) heavy mortars and 5 Land Rover ‘defenders’. There are 6 British Land Rover ‘defenders’, 10 American M113 armoured personnel carriers, 2 CH-47 American Chinook helicopters, 8 S. African Leopard 2 A4 Main Battle Tanks and 2 Namibian Centurion tanks. Coast guard The tiny coast guard consists of 3 ex-UK police Fast Response Targa 31 boats and 3 Sea King helicopters. Border Patrol It has 6 Land Rover ‘defenders’ and 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters. Special forces It has 5 Land Rover ‘defenders’ and 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters. Treaties with Namibia, Angola, Niger, Mozambique, NATO and S. Africa The UK and USA have had a small standing army in the nation due to tensions with both Namibia's SWANU rebels and the Angolan civil war. This force fell slightly after 1992. South Africa made a mutual defence treaty with Muluwheyo. Similar treaties were made with Niger (1992), Angola (1993), Namibia (1994), Botswana (1995) and Mozambique (1995) agreed to in the next few years. The tiny nation joined NATO in 1999. These treaties were made in the wake of a brief set of UNITA attacks on the pro-MPLA village of Tonytown in Northern County. The Environment Green issues National parks The 6.5km2 Kingstonland National Park is in the east of Outer Muluwheyo county and the far west of Northern County. Transport Health Education Media *The avalibal TV statoins are- #Angola TV, #FlySat Angola TV Channels, #Namibian TV, #BBC News 24. *The national Radio station is Muluwheyo 24/7. *The national newsper is the Muluwheyo times. Culture Modern music painting and poetry are pretty much a mixture of Angolan, Namibian and English styles. Their are many Bushman paintings depicting a once great civilization, which flourished from about 6,000-5,000 years ago. The older Chewa women enjoying their rich oral tradition of lengthy story telling. Many recall the first contact between the Chewa and the Portuguese in the 1550's. Others focus on the First World war and the often poor relations with the Boers in Victorian times. ZambianWomen.jpg|Chewa women enjoying their rich oral tradition of lengthy story telling near Mulluo. Cooking in Karonga District, Malawi.jpg|A Tswana woman cooks a traditional dish in in Karonga. Tsodilo_Hills_rock_paintings4.jpg|A 6,000-5,000 year old Bushman painting near Boerburg. Boerewors raw.jpg|Boerwerter sausages Sports Muluwheyo has had a national football team since 1972, a cricket team since 1973 and a Rugby team since 1975. The legal system Racism and sexism were outlawed by the colonial regime in 1968. Honour killings and arranged marriages were outlawed in 2008. Police Courts Prisons Only 1 prison in the capital, with only 26 inmates in it. Death penalty It was never formally legalised, but was used to terminate the lives of 2 SWANU terrorists, a Colombian drugs smuggler and a native bank robber on an ad-hock basis in 1982. Gallery ZambianKids1.jpg|A traditional Chewa hut on the outskirts of Molulu. Burkina Faso Madame Badoun.jpg|A shop in Klenunga. Zimbabwean women at Kariba, 1982.jpg|Whites in Outer Muluwheyo. BushmenSan.jpg|San Bushmen makeing fier in a Central County comune. Category:Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been.... Category:Africa Category:Timelines